This invention relates to bath tub and shower repairs.
When a bath tub or shower floor is cracked, dented or stained, it can be repaired by placing a new floor over the old floor. Typically, the new floor is a plastic inlay with the same shape and dimension of the existing floor with contours or cut-outs to allow spacing for drains. The inlay is glued over the existing tub or shower floor. Most applications requiring permanent adhesion use a fiberglass or PVC inlay for a fiberglass or acrylic tub or shower floor surface. In this application, a two-part adhesive is utilized, which typically contains methacrylate. The two-part adhesive has several disadvantages, because it may be flammable, have a strong odor, contain significant quantities of volatile organic compounds, have a short shelf life and may be difficult to work with.